Luna de Cristal
by Chely
Summary: ji,ji no pude evitar hacer una continuacion de esta historia n.nU Que paso con Inuyasha y que es lo que habia en el sobre misterioso? n.n, por cierto Cada fragmento de tu alma continua, DOMO ARIGATOU por sus reviews! n.n espero que les guste n-n
1. Default Chapter

Espero que les guste este mitad fic mitad song fic ^^U lo hize en un momento de inspiración y tristeza ;__; es el primero que hago y espero que me haya quedado bien n.n

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas:

Normal: Dialogo

_Cursiva_: Narración

**_Negrita_**: La canción ^__^

**Flash Back**: Recuerdos

**_Luna de Cristal_**

-La luna es tan hermosa…-_susurro en su interior la hermosa joven de cabellos negros y mirada tierna mientras en la ventana de una preciosa casa observaba el cielo en su infinito azul y veía la luna enmarcada con ese espectacular brillo…ahora era una  bella joven de 23 años…su mirada era mucho mas serena y tranquila que antes…después de lo que había sucedido aquel día…la sonrisa ya no podría regresar a ella…jamás…_

_-_…Luna de cristal…_-hablo suave y melancólica mente… su voz parecía ser solo el sonido del viento_…

**Flash Back**

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando- _hablo_ _felizmente Aome con 23 años cumplidos, su sueño se había hecho realidad y ahora vivía felizmente con Inuyasha en una rustica cabaña en el bosque, había tranquilidad a su alrededor y todas las noches la luna parecía mas especial en ese lugar y brillar mas espectacularmente solo para ellos…_

_Todas las noches Inuyasha llegaba y juntos contemplaban la luna…_

-Es hermosa no crees Inuyasha?- _pregunto la chica dulcemente mientras abrazaba a quien ahora era su esposo_

-si lo es…desde aquí parece ser de cristal- _hablo mientras se relajaba  _

_Aome poso su vista a Inuyasha y después vio la luna de nuevo…era verdad, la luna era tan hermosa que parecía estar hecha de fino cristal, siempre que la veía recuerdos invadían su mente y le hacían pensar en lo afortunada que era, su vida no podía ser mejor…estaba al fin junto al hombre que amaba y Vivian felices, solo un hijo podría ser la cúspide de su amor…_

**Fin del flash back**

-Éramos tan felices…-una _pequeña lagrima se derramo de sus ojos cafés y su expresión fue revelada por la luz de la noche, Aome lloraba sin poder evitarlo…se encontraba tan sola ahora…_

….por que te fuiste?…por que me dejaste?…-_susurro una vez mas_-…por que Inuyasha??!!!!!- _grito finalmente con un dolor indescriptible en su mirada mientras lentamente se dejaba caer en el piso…seguía llorando…era Inevitable…_

-es mi culpa…no debí soltarte…no debí dejarte ir….-_hablo con una voz inaudible y llena de melancolía_… 

**Flash Back**

No deberías ir solo Inuyasha yo iré contigo!!- _replicaba la chica mientras  sujetaba del brazo a Inuyasha impidiendo que siguiera su camino_

Aome basta! No me sucederá nada, después de todo tengo que aprender a vivir así- _explico el joven tratando de librar su brazo_

-pero aun no sabes manjar bien, podrías chocar o lastimarte!! Por que eres tan terco!!-_le regaño la chica mientras sujetaba aun su brazo_

-tu eres la terca suéltame Aome!!-_ordeno el chico de cabellos negros_

-no iras!! Osuwari!!!!-_grito Aome mientras Inuyasha caía al suelo fuertemente_

-grrrrr….aun no se por que la anciana Kaede no me quito este tonto collar!!- _replico Inuyasha tratando de safarse inútilmente, una vez que se recupero del golpe,  súbitamente solo sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla que lo hizo estremecer_

-por favor Inuyasha…no vallas…-_susurro la chica con una mirada que pedía…suplicaba…_

_Inuyasha al verla así la abrazo sin poder evitarlo y la beso dulcemente, ahora había aprendido a no ser tan violento con ella, y con mas razón después de que había descubierto cuanto la amaba…_

-Aome…tengo que ir, sabes que no me pasara nada, aunque sea un humano sigo siendo muy fuerte- _hablo haciendo alarde de su fuerza y tratando de ponerla tranquila, mas sin embargo ella no se inmuto_

-pero será en la carretera…-_explico Aome mientras tomaba su mano y su mirada se tornaba de preocupación_

- estaré bien…tengo que ir, es mi responsabilidad…-_dijo una vez Inuyasha, mientras se ponía de pie_

_Aome sabia que seria imposible o muy difícil convencer a Inuyasha y hacerlo desistir así que no tuvo otro remedio que dejarlo ir…_

-sabes como usarlo verdad?- _le pregunto Aome mostrándole un teléfono celular que había comprado meses antes_

-si, tu hermano me enseño hace unos días-_contesto el tranquilamente_

-bien, por que te lo llevaras y cuando suceda algo me llamaras, de acuerdo?- _pidió ella_

-esta bien- _respondió el con cierto tono de enfado mientras tomaba el teléfono y se subía al coche_

_Aome se acerco y se recargo en la ventana del auto_

-te amo…-susurro _finalmente ocasionando una sonrisa en Inuyasha quien la beso por ultima vez antes de partir_

_Aome veía el auto alejarse y el sentimiento de preocupación jamás la abandono…seguía en su pecho latente la alerta de que algo no estaba bien…en los ojos de Inuyasha no podía ver futuro…por que? por que no podía sentirse tranquila?_

_El sentimiento no la abandono ni al pasar los días podía alejarlo de su mente…al contrario, iba en aumento...y muy pronto encontraría la razón…_

_Los días pasaban lentamente…no había señales de Inuyasha…no se comunicaba, el teléfono nunca sonó…todo era soledad y tristeza  ahora…las esperanzas de Aome se desvanecían con el pasar de las semanas y la explicación jamás llego…_

****

**Fin del flash back**

_-Procuro olvidarte para no sufrir…para no llorar…pero no puedo…me es imposible olvidar tus caricias…olvidar tu voz…-                                                                                                                                                                                 _

**_Procuro olvidarte haciendo en el día mil cosas distintas _**

**_Procuro olvidarte pisando y contando las hojas caídas, _**

**_Procuro cansarme llegar a la noche apenas sin vida, _**

**_Y al ver nuestra casa tan sola y callada no se lo que haría…_**

**_Lo que haría, lo que haría…_**

**_Por que estuvieras tú, por que vinieras tú…conmigo_**

**_Lo que haría, lo que haría…_**

**_Por no sentirme así…por no vivir así…perdida…_**

_-Procuro olvidarte para no despertar cada noche y descubrir que no estas a mi lado…para ver que tu calor ahora es reemplazado por el cruel frío…- _

**_Procuro olvidarte siguiendo la ruta de un pájaro herido_**

**_Procuro alejarme de aquellos lugares donde nos quisimos _**

**_Y llega la noche y de nuevo comprendo que te necesito… _**

**_Lo que haría….lo que haría… _**

**_Por que estuvieras tú, por que vinieras tú…conmigo_**

**_Lo que haría…lo que haría…_**

**_Por no sentirme así…por no vivir así…perdida…_**

_-Procuro olvidarte…para poder al fin…ser feliz…_

-ya no podremos contemplar la luna juntos…ya no estarás aquí para abrasarme en las noches de frío…la luna de cristal ya no reflejara nuestro amor…nunca mas…-

_Aome sintió que algo rozo su mano y vio aquel sobre…tal vez era tiempo de abrirlo, había estado ahí un mes junto con toda la correspondencia que jamás se había abierto, no había ánimos para hacer algo así…no había nada ahí que pudiera hacerla feliz, solo señales de el…solo una nota, una carta de esperanza…pero era Inútil…las esperanzas de un futuro ya no estaban presentes…_

_Aome abrió el sobre y comprendió que se equivoca…ahora se vislumbraba una luz en su camino y comprendió que después de todo aun podía ser feliz…ahora podría empezar de nuevo…_

_Fin_

Snif…por que estoy escribiendo estas cosas? . snif…donde quedo…snif…el final feliz  ;____; bueno espero que les haya gustado mas que a mi u.uU lo hize un poco rápido y aun siento que le falto algo . pero  ji,ji adivinan que es lo que había en el sobre?? ^^

Por cierto la canción se llama "Procuro olvidarte" y la canta el grupo Pandora, a mi me gusta mucho pero al escribir el fic tenia ganas de llorar y me decía mi misma: "por que escribes cosas tan tristes!! ." (y es ironico por que a mi no me gustan los fics tristes por que me hacen llorar ;__;) Así que ahora tendré que hacer otro con muchooo amor y un final muuuy feliz para compensarlo ^.^

Se cuidan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por cierto "Cada fragmento de tu alma" aun continua ^__^

Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________________^


	2. Los caminos del destino

**_Luna de cristal_**

A petición de las personas que amablemente me pedían una continuación aquí esta ^^ además que mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila XD. Tenia que seguir con esta historia, serán 3 cap. (si mi imaginación no despierta hasta entonces ^^U) 

Inuyasha y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Rumiro Takahashi (ni con 5 vidas tendría yo la imaginación que tuvo ella  ^^U) espero que les guste ^_____________^

Autora: Chely ^.^

Notas:

Normal: Dialogo

_Cursiva_: Narración

**_Negrita_**: Conversación por telefono n.n

**Flash Back**: Recuerdos

**Cap. 2: "Los caminos del destino"**

_Ya lo había leído…era la 3 era vez…tenia que asegurarse de que no era un sueño…un sueño hermoso que se vislumbraba en su camino y lo que antes era imposible ahora estaba mas cerca que nunca…_

_Derramo lágrimas de nuevo…mojando con aquel líquido salado ese papel que se encontraba en sus manos…pero en esta ocasión de felicidad…de la dicha enorme que le invadía el alma en esos momentos…_

RIIIINNNGGGG------

_El sonido del  teléfono saco a la chica bruscamente de sus pensamientos_

_…y si era…el?.... imposible, pero aun antes de pensar en cualquier posibilidad la joven ya se encontraba frente a al objeto  y no tardo en contestar con un hilo de voz…_

-…diga?...-_contesto la joven nerviosamente_

**-\\ Hija estas bien?? //** - _se oía la voz de la señora Higurashi, un poco mas mayor pero con la misma suavidad de siempre_

**-**lo estoy mama**…-**_respondió la chica en un susurro desligándose de la opresión y angustia que sintió instantes antes…dándose cuenta de que tenia el pecho contraído por la esperanza de escuchar de nuevo el sonido de la voz de su amado…pero no fue as_

-mama…tengo que darte una noticia…- _dijo la chica finalmente cambiando su tono de voz…y dejando escuchar uno que hace semanas no se oía en ella_

**-\\que ocurre??//** -_pregunto su madre curiosa, quien había sido testigo sin duda alguna del sufrimiento de Aome en las ultimas semanas…Aome había llorado y gritado en su regazo la impotencia y el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a Inuyasha de esa manera…ella había tenido que consolarla en tantas noches de infinita tristeza…su madre había tenido que estar presente en tantas ocasiones en las que Aome intento quitarse la vida…había sido el sufrimiento de ambas no solo de una…_

_sin embargo lo mas difícil fue convencer a la joven de que la culpa no había sido de ella por dejarlo ir…que todo había sido un cruel juego del destino…una prueba… que vendrían tiempos mejores…que encontraría la paz y la felicidad tarde o temprano cuando menos lo esperara…_

-…estoy embarazada mama!!!!!!!!!-_exclamo la chica felizmente mientras se tocaba el vientre dulcemente aun con aquella hoja en sus manos_

**-\\hija…que felicidad**//- _pronuncio apenas la señora Higurashi por la sorpresa_

-…un hijo mío…y de…-_la voz de la chica se volvió suave_-…Inuyasha…-_susurro finamente la joven mientras veía la hoja que había sacado de aquel sobre horas antes…_

_"Positivo" eran las palabras exactas que se encontraban en el papel, no había duda, aquellos malestares que Aome había sentido semanas antes no eran otra cosa que un aviso…el presagio de que una vida nueva crecía en el interior de la joven…una vida llena de esperanza y sueños crecía dentro de ella…  _

**-\\Aome**

**...estoy******

** tan feliz por tu hija mía…voy a ser abuela!!//-_dijo finalmente soltando una risa que ocasiono una pequeña sonrisa en la futura madre de 23 años _**

-si mama…ahora se que dios me da una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz…una parte de mi se ha ido…pero siento que las fuerzas y el deseo de vivir regresan a mi alma…-

**-\\me alegro tanto por ti/**_/-respondió la señora Higurashi mientras se escuchaba un sonido en la cocina_ -**\\oh! Dios hija tengo que irme el abuelo se a trope**z**ado con la nueva mesita que me acaban de traer ^^U/**/-_explico rápidamente_

-esta bien mama, salúdame al abuelo y a Souta por favor-_ pidió la joven con voz tranquila _

**-\\te quiero hija y avísame si pasa algo deacuerdo**??//- _hablo por última vez antes de oírse solo el sonido intermitente del _teléfono

_Aome lo coloco en su sitio y fue a respirar aire fresco, ahora veía el horizonte de manera alentadora…un hijo…de ella y de Inuyasha…siempre lo había soñado, ahora el no estaría junto a ella para disfrutarlo y verlo crecer juntos…pero Aome se encargaría de que no le faltara nada…ese hijo era ahora la esperanza de un futuro de plenitud para la chica…_

_Los meses pasaban rápidamente…el tiempo parecía acortarse y cada vez se acercaba mas la hora esperada, el vientre de Aome era la mejor prueba y lo anunciaba considerablemente…así llego la hora…8 meses y medio habían pasado…Aome se encontraba feliz y nerviosa…después de todo, era la primera vez que seria mama…_

.Aome!!!! estoy tan feliz por ti!!!!!-_hablo una joven de la misma edad que Aome pero con el cabello un poco mas corto_

-serás madre Aome!!!!!!!-_llego una segunda chica quien abrazo a la futura mama felizmente_

-Ahhhhh!!! Un hijo tuyo Aome!!!!!!-_pronuncio alegremente una tercera chica con el cabello sujetado en una diadema_

-Ayumi, Yuka, Eri!!! las extrañe tanto!!!!- _exclamo Aome abrazándolas a las tres al mismo tiempo_

-cuéntanos!! Como te sientes??-_ pregunto ansiosa Yuka_

-bueno yo…- _empezó la chica_

-si!! y como esta el bebe?? Es niño o niña??- _interrumpió felizmente Ayumi_

-el bebe, el esta muy bien y…no quise saber aun si era niña o niño…decidí esperar a que naciera- _contesto con una sonrisa_

-y el papa?? En donde esta??, te casaste con hoyo cierto??- _pregunto inocentemente Eri_

_Aome al escucharla cambio su rostro por uno de tristeza y se levanto de su silla lentamente….camino había la ventana del recibidor y hablo mientras su cabello cubría su rostro ocultando dolor…_

-…el padre de mi hijo…aun no se en donde esta…nadie me da esperanzas de que este vivo…y aun…no se nada de el…Inuyasha…en donde estas?...-_susurro mientras se cubría la cara con las manos y empezaba a sollozar…_

_Las tres chicas al verla comprendieron lo que había sucedido y trataron de consolarla mientras hablaban de algo un poco mas ameno…platicaron por horas sonriendo cada vez mas_

-…y en aquel restaurante en Francia el se tropezó conmigo, yo estuve a punto de caer al suelo pero el sostuvo mi mano antes para que no me hiciera daño!!! Es tan lindo!!!!- _hablo suspirando Yuka mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente_

-a mi…mi novio ya me propuso matrimonio…-_ hablo penosamente Ayumi mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se sonrojaba aun mas_

-Nani???????!!!!! Ayumi!!! Por que no nos habías contado??!!!- _la regaño Yuka mientras todas observaban el gigantesco anillo que Ayumi les mostraba_

-eres muy injusta!!!!! apenas nos encontramos después de 9 años de estar lejos de Japón y tu no nos contaste antes algo tan importante!!!!!!!-_exclamo Eri acorralándola en un rincón_

-…gomen…-_pronuncio Ayumi apenada _

-bueno después de todo también nos enteramos que Aome se caso y va a tener un hijo!!- _hablo felizmente mientras se relajaba Yuka en el sillón_

_Ajena a esta conversación, Aome se encontraba recordando tiempos pasados…Inuyasha principalmente…pero tambien recordo a sus amigos de la epoca antigua…Sango….Miroku…el pequeño shippo…que habra sido de ellos??...habia oido hablar de las reencarnaciones pero….no era posible, se dice que las personas solo reencarnan cuando tienen asuntos que dejaron pendientes en vida…ademas que posibilidades habia de que se encontraran en esa epoca?? era imposible…_

-…Aome?...- _Ayumi__ pronuncio el nombre de la chica al darse cuenta que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos_

-eh?...lo siento…decían algo?- _pregunto avergonzada Aome quien levanto la vista después de escuchar que la llamaban_

_Todas se miraron entre si pero comprendieron que Aome tendria mucho en que pensar asi que continuaron charlando amenamente, contando sus aventuras lejos del país, al salir de la secundaria Yuka había viajado a estudiar a Francia, Ayumi se había marchado a Alemania y Eri estudio la universidad en los Estados Unidos…_

-pero lo mejor fue cuando me invito al cine!!!! Se me declaro cuando termino la película y en la pantalla salio el mensaje: "Eri…quieres ser mi novia?"…ahhh!!! fue tan romántico!!!!- _grito emocionada la chica mientras abrazaba a Ayumi felizmente_

-me alegro mucho por ustedes amigas- _hablo Aome con una tierna sonrisa _

-Aome y ya sabes como le pondrás al bebe??- _pregunto curiosamente Ayumi_

-bueno…si es niña la llamare…Cristal…- _susurro_ _suavemente_

-y si es niño??- 

-…se llamara…-_pero antes de poder terminar Aome empezó a sentir unos dolores muy fuertes, las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras con preocupación  y comprendieron que era hora…Aome daría a Luz ese día…_

-AHHHH!!!!!!!!! MAMA!!!!!!!!!!- _gritaba la chica sudando desesperada mientras era trasladada al hospital en la camilla de una ambulancia sujetando firmemente la mano de Ayumi quien la miraba preocupadamente_

-ya hable con la señora Higurashi…ella viene en seguida, tenemos que ir al hospital con Aome y Ayumi, ella nos alcanzara allá- _hablo Eri mientras colgaba el teléfono apresuradamente_

-Abuelo!!!!! Hijo!!!!!! Aome dará a Luz!!!!!- _grito la señora Higurashi dejando atrás el teléfono_

-mi hermana tendrá a su bebe??_- pregunto un joven de aproximadamente 18 años seguido de un señor bastante mayor_

-si hijo, tengo que ir al hospital con ella, por favor no olvides darle las medicinas al abuelo-_ dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo_ y salía de la casa…_pero justo al abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de un hombre…_

-…pero si…eres…tu…- _susurro sorprendida la madre de Aome mientras el sujeto la miraba fijamente_

-Por favor alguien que llame al doctor!!!! Se ha roto la fuente!!el quirófano ya esta listo??- _hablaba una doctora mientras revisaba la condición de Aome y daba instrucciones al personal_

-el Doctor aun no llega y el quirófano estará en unos minutos…Doctora Sango…- _hablo el hombre mientras se alejaba de la joven no mayor de 25 años, de cabello un poco mas debajo de los hombros y color castaño sujetado en una coleta_

-…de acuerdo…- _dijo firmemente mientras veía a Aome quien no dejaba de sudar y gritar dolorosamente_- llevenla inmediatamente al cuarto num.12 y esperen mis instrucciones…si el doctor no llega en 5 min…yo tomare su lugar- _dijo decididamente mientras veía alejarse la camilla y los enfermeros_

-veo que se encuentra muy ocupada…no es así?...bella dama??- _hablo detrás de ella en tono conquistador un hombre atractivo y gallardo vestido de traje quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad para hacer de las suyas…lo que le ocasiono una cachetada en la mejilla_

-por que no me deja tranquila!!!!??? Usted es un pervertido!!!!!- _hablo molesta Sango mientras se daba la media vuelta con los brazos cruzados en señal de disgusto_

-no se moleste…solo vine a ver a un cliente que se encuentra hospitalizado aquí - _hablo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de nuevo su portafolio una vez que su mano estuvo "libre", eran sin duda un hombre apuesto, alto de cabello café oscuro y sujetado en una pequeña colita _

-solo busca la manera de sacarle dinero a la gente!!- _exclamo enojada la joven mientras le hablaba de espaldas_

-no es verdad, yo soy un reconocido Abogado y busco ayudar a la gente ofreciéndoles mis servicios para cobrar sus derechos a las aseguradoras- _explico tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba su fina corbata  _

-no lo creo, eso es una excusa de usted, siempre le ha gustado el dinero…- _cambio su mirada_ -…y las mujeres…-_hablo la chica celosamente mientras una vena se formaba en su frente_

_El al ver la expresión de celos en su rostro se acerco lentamente a ella y cuidadosamente tomo su barbilla ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa_- acaso…esta celosa doctora?...-_susurro en tono suave y seductor al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y cerraba sus ojos lentamente amenazando con besarla_

-…yo…no…por favor…no se me acerque mas…Miroku…-_decía la joven con esfuerzo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente sin poder evitarlo dispuesta a aceptar el beso que aquel guapo abogado le ofrecía…_

.Doctora!!! ya esta listo el quirófano!!!!- _le llamo un muchacho de enfermería interrumpiendo a la pareja que al oírlo se separo bruscamente_

_La chica respiro rápidamente y totalmente sonrojada se vio obligada a recuperar la cordura…tenia un deber que cumplir…_

-el doctor??...aun no ha llegado??- _pregunto una vez repuesta _

-no doctora Sango, aun no recibimos noticias de el…-_respondió el chico_

-…de acuerdo…yo intervendré…preparen todo- _ordeno decididamente mientras una mirada se formaba en su rostro…aquella mirada que cautivo a Miroku desde que la vio por primera vez___

_El chico sabía lo nerviosa que debería estar la chica ya que era su primer paciente, aun era joven pero eso no le impedía tener seguridad- si doctora – contesto finalmente para después cumplir las instrucciones_

-tengo que irme- _explico Sango de espaldas al abogado dispuesta a marcharse pero antes de poder hacerlo pudo sentir los _firmes brazos de Miroku _rodear su cintura y al voltear no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió los labios de aquel hombre_ _sobre los suyos aprisionándola en un apacionado y fugaz beso que la dejo sorprendida completamente y sin poder articular _palabra…

_una vez que la dejo ir el abogado se dispuso a marcharse del lugar no sin antes dedicarle una linda sonrisa y unas palabras…_

-lo siento…pero no pude evitarlo…espero que aceptes una invitación a cenar esta noche…_- susurro de espaldas mientras se iba dejando a una Sango que aun no podía comprender lo que instantes antes acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo no había tiempo para eso, una paciente tendría un bebe y debía intervenir…_

-no han llegado cierto? Por que tardaran tanto??- _preguntaba una impaciente Yuka mientras caminaba de un lado para otro e_n el recibidor del hospital

-Yuka por favor…me estoy mareando- _replico suavemente una angustiada Eri mientras veía desde el sofá a Yuka caminar en círculos_

-gomen…pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy nerviosa…-_explico ella mientras se sentaba junto a Yuka_

_En instantes la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos personas_

-Señora Higurashi!!!!! que bueno que llego!!!- _exclamo felizmente Yuka al levantarse rápidamente del sillón_

_mientras Eri trataba de descifrar la identidad de la otra persona que acompañaba a la madre de Aome_

-…pero si eres…tu…-hablo Ayumi sorprendida al descubrir la identidad de aquel joven…

Fin del cap.2

Pero que mala soy XD gomen!! ^^U pero prometo que en el próximo cap. se descubrirán todos los misterios y sabremos quien es este joven tan misterioso n.n y también sabremos como se resuelve esto ( inclusive yo por que aun no lo se n.nU )

Bueno me despido, me gustaría saber sus opiniones (los reviews me dan animo para hacer los fics lo mejor posible ^__^)

Se cuidan y muchas gracias por sus reviews en la primera parte de esta historia y en Cada fragmento de tu alma (que aun continua ^.^)

Próximo cap. "La esperanza se refleja en tu mirada"

Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________________________^


End file.
